Happy Valentines day
by KellyTaiWallyArtemis
Summary: Just read it. Concerts. Feelings admitted...


"Happy valentines day everyone!" Wally said, while chomping down on breakfast.

"I never knew you'd remember that." Artemis deadpanned, still focused in her book.

Wally glared at her. "Don't judge, Blondie."

After red tornado announced there was no mission or work for them to do, everyone left the kitchen. Except Artemis and Wally.

Wally went down and pestered her for what seemed like eternity. "What book is this? Is it good? Why aren't you talking? Are you deaf? Why do you look so grumpy? You should be teasing me by now!" Wally pouted for a moment. "Well, hope this'll cheer you up!" He held up two yellow pieces of small paper. "I bought two tickets for a concert this evening..."

Artemis's face brightened up immediately.

"Oh, look at that face!" Wally teased. "Don't worry, it's your favorite band! Pentatonix!"

"Oh, um, thanks, Wally, that's, er, cool." Artemis looked bummed on the outside, but her heart was beating faster than a mouse's.

"Did Wally just ask me to go to watch Pentatonix's concert tonight, with HIM?! AND IT'S VALENTINES DAY?! That's unbelievable! And he still hates me, right?" She pushed the last thought away.

*evening*

Wally POV.

"Wow, Arty, you look..." I was finding the right word to say. "Gorgeous," I finished off.

She was wearing denim jeans, and just a plain old tee-shirt. But she just looked so beautiful...

"Not bad yourself, Baywatch!" She interrupted my thoughts with a smirk.

Did she just compliment me?! Snap out of it, West! This is Artemis! OK, fine, fine, maybe I do have a crush on her. But there's NO WAY she'd like me back.

"OK, so...you ready?" I stammered.

She took a step towards the zeta tubes and left. I was next.

"OK, we're here. Gotham." She announced as if I didn't know. "And Wally, you will not be carrying me to-"

She was interrupted by me carrying her up bridal style. Too bad for her! Too good for me!

Artemis POV.

I do have to admit, Wally's chest was warm, and I did have the feeling I was gonna fall asleep. It felt so good, too bad we were there in three seconds."

"Let's go!" He took my hand and god, was I in heaven. It was so warm, so nice. I didn't hesitate to take it. We went in and enjoyed the concert thoroughly. Mitch and Scott were the fantastic duo. They were awesome!

Wally POV.

To be honest, I'm not a fan of Pentatonix...but when your crush is there with you, holding your hand, you'd feel awesome! Well, to me. Artemis was having a blast, so I was happy...in heaven, to be exact...

*after the concert and pissing and everything*

Artemis POV.

Well, that was fun. With Wally.

"Um, you want me to walk you home?" Wally stared at his foot and blushed sheepishly.

Of course. But I didn't say that out loud. "Wall-man,I don't need babysitting, but alright." I stretched out my hand, and regretted it immediately, but to my surprise, he took it. We walked in silence, and when we reached my home, I gave him a kiss on the cheek, but before I could close the door, he grabbed my arm.

"Wait. Um, I just wanna say you know, after Bialya, and the training exercise, I realized I actually care for-arghh. Screw it. I just want to tell you that I like you." With that, without waiting for my answer, he sped towards the darkness.

Did my crush just say?! OK, Crock, let's go to sleep and figure things out tomorrow.

Wally POV.

What the hell did I just do?! Arghh, West, you are unbelievable! Why did you have to admit?! Why?! Arghh, fuck it!

*back at Mount Justice on tomorrow*

"Hey guys, did you notice some tension in the room?" Robin teased. After that, I sped back into the room. Artemis followed, ignoring Robin's comment.

She went in. "Hey,"

I placed my face in my hands. "If you want to like give up our friendly relationship or anything, I totally understand."

"Wally, don't say that," she took a seat beside me. "Look at me," and so I did. "I have feelings for you too,"

"Quit trying to comfort me, god!" I lunged out. That's when I saw it. Her eyes filled with hurt, pain, sadness. Immediately, I regretted what I said.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I was interrupted by her lips crashing against mine.

Was she fricking kissing me?! No, no way. But face the reality, Wallace, she is! I didn't want to pull back. But she did, which was pretty unfortunate.

In unison, we both said "wow," which was pretty embarrassing. Both of us blushed. Immediately, I apologized.

"Look, beautiful, I didn't mean to just shout-"

"It's okay, Wally, it's okay. I forgive you..."

"Um, okay?" I answered sheepishly.

She pokes me in the chest. "Really?! I pour out my soul to you and all I get is a 'um, okay'?"

So I asked her out on a date tonight. She said yes. We're just gonna have dinner.

We were discussing whether we should tell the team or not. We decided. A yes. Even though I have a very bad thought that we might regret it. But oh well.

*back at the watchtower*

Our arms were linked as we walked into the living room.

"Hey!" She started.

Everyone just stood there, mouth wide open.

I continued, "we just wanna you know, inform you guys that we're, um, ahem, d-a-t-i-n-g." I smiled my cheesy grin at them.

Well Robin and M'gann were the first to react.

"Yes! You guys are finally together!" M'gann squealed.

And Robin, well he smirked and said, "It's about time you two. Lovebirds. Got. Together."

I'm pretty definite he was sure we two would have strangled him, but we just stood there and I stared at Arty.

Robin flailed up his arms as in surrender. "Okay, guess you're serious, this time!" This time I punched him in the gut.

I decided with my girlfriend that we should get Rob and Zatanna together. I mean, they're just meant to be together. It's like so obvious.  
Back in my room, I lay in my bed, eyes wide open. That's when I heard a knock. "Come in," I said bluntly. I saw Artemis stagger through the door.

I jumped of bed and got to her side. "What happened?! You okay?" I got her on my bed and she told me everything.

"I had a nightmare, and you, you died..." She finished with a sob. This was my first time seeing Artemis cry. I just got wrapped her up in my arms and didn't say anything.

That went on for a few hours, and when she finally slept, I felt good. I could sleep in peace with her now, not needing me to without her... 


End file.
